Really, Everyone has a price
by Loving yesterday
Summary: What happens when the million dollar man runs out of money? Will this affect his son too? In a bid for the paper, will both men lose sight of what's most important? Rated T for some rather vulgar language. This has two Dibiase's.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the WWE superstars, commentators, previous scripts or anything affiliated with this except the current plot. However, steal that and I'll make sure you're alive long enough to taste your own guts. Enjoy!**

Ted Dibiase was living the life. As he ran another fist into Hunico's face, a sense of accomplishment ran through him. He had fans, a wonderful wife, a son coming soon and he wasn't all that bad at wrestling.

Ted chuckled to himself at that comment. Of course he wasn't bad at wrestling, it was in his blood. A third generation superstar had it's perks.

Ted superplexed Hunico into the floor, before locking in his Father's signature submission. The crowd went wild at the move and in the corner of his mind, he hear Lawler calling out the move's name. Not that anybody didn't know it. Hunico struggled against the lock, getting to his feet but as Ted wrenched his arms harder, the Italian man dropped to the floor before tapping the ground for reprieve.

As his theme song blared, the referee raised his hand and Dibiase took a mock bow, still slightly exhausted from what he would describe as a nice fight with his enemy. Though judging by the look of it, Ted didn't think Hunico thought he was friendly at all. Then suddenly, I came from money was cut off and as All about the money came on, Ted couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. A middle sized balding man made his way to the ring, strutting in time with the music. He wore black suit and a light golden tie. Ted Dibiase, Ted thought as his father sintered into the ring with the sashe of a teenage girl. Before another thought could enter his head, Ted felt the arms of his father wrapped around him and a comforting hand tap his back.

Despite being sweaty, Ted couldn't help but hug his senior in return.

"Deodorant."

He heard his father whisper into his ear. As the audience burst into laughter, it hit him that his father had said that into a microphone. Ted pushed the old man away only to have him pull off his signature maniacal laugh.

"Come on boy, can't take a joke?" He mocked as Ted forced a smile and gestured for a mic.

"So old man," Ted started. "you here to celebrate another one of my wins?"

Ted watched as his father snorted into his microphone.

"What else would I be here for?"

The crowd cheered at the sign of fatherly affection and Ted opened his mouth to say something when his father interrupted, raising a hand that even as a child, was known as the hand of silence.

"Could I have a moment?" He asked and the entire arena fell quiet.

"I came here tonight to say that you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

The crowd awwed and the older man shot them a look that could kill birds midflight.

"You're my beloved son, and I will always care about you."

Ted felt something well up in his throat but before he opened his mouth, No Chance in Hell started playing. He rolled his eyes as the balding CEO of WWE came out dressed in a black shirt and jeans.

"Just because you aren't wearing a suit doesn't make anyone of us like you any better." Ted taunted and the crowd jeered at the all too familiar heel.

Vince McMahon laughed the comment off. "Oh Ted, if you knew what I was capable of, you wouldn't dare do that."

"What? Making us all go blind?" Ted retorted, feeling a surge of overwhelming confidence.

"You don't know who you're messing with boy." Vince McMahon's tone suddenly turning ugly.

Ted just chose to laugh at the wrinkles that were appearing on the mad man's face.

On the big screen behind Vince, the camera's had zoomed in on his expression and soon, the entire WWE universe was laughing along with him, much to the disgust of the McMahon.

"Laugh while you can because once you find out what your father has been up to, I'm sure that you won't want to laugh for a long time."

Vince sneered at the young superstar whose blood froze at those words. Surely Vince was lying. Though his father had never once come out to congratulate him on a match nor shown any signs of public affection before but hell, there needed to be a start.

Seeing the conflicted emotions crossing the younger Dibiase's face, Vince McMahon cooed.

"Aww, did poor little Teddy not know that his daddy was broke?"

If Ted's blood could run any colder, it would've done right now.

"Broke?" He yelled at Vince, unable to keep his temper in check. "He's the million dollar man Vince, he's got more money than you could ever dream of!"

"Not anymore. Call it a bad business investment but your father is on the verge of bankruptcy. So, he agreed to do a few favors for me. Like he said, everyone's got a price!"

Vince attempted to imitate the signature cackle but his parody was only booed by the audience.

"Anyway," He continued. "I'm getting tired of you and your "Dibiase posse", so why not let my first favor from him be getting rid of his snotty nosed brat."

"He would never do that!" Ted yelled back. He turned around to get confirmation from his dad but instead felt steel run straight into his face. He fell back and groaned as another chairshot was laid to his torso. The last thing he heard was the disbelief in the air and the horrible cackle of Vince's laugh before everything went black.

"Oh my god! Ted Dibiase just hit his own son! With a chair!" King Lawler screamed into his mike.

"I guess they say what goes around comes around. The million dollar man has been bought out!"

Even Michael Cole couldn't hide the shock from his voice as Ted Dibiase senior stood over his son's unconscious body, not a look of regret on his face but one of a job well done. He dropped the chair and walked over to Vince.

"Hand over the money now." The man in the suit demanded and Mr McMahon laughed.

"Do you think it's really going to be that easy Dibiase?" Vince said, a superior tone in his voice.

"I'm not done with you or your son just yet. So the money will have to wait."

A downcast look formed on the million dollar man's face.

"So you aren't going to give me the money?" Ted asked, his voice unable to hide the belief in that Vince would give him the money.

"Why, you sound more concerned about the bills than your son."

Ted Dibiase senior just shrugged his shoulder's at the man who lay unconscious in the ring. "He was always slow."

"Well come on then, I'll see that you get at least a little money." Vince chuckled at the lighting up of his fellow's face. All about the money came on again but this time it was met with angry shouts instead of applause.

"Boy, this is not a good day for anyone King." Commented, an unusual monotone to his voice

"Are you kidding me! Ted Dibiase just got nailed in the head with a chair! To add insult to injury, it was from his FATHER who was hired by MR MCMAHON!" Jerry yelled at Cole who turned and glared at his partner.

"You can't say you couldn't have seen that coming-" Cole started but was cut off when a headset came flying at him.

"That's it! Vince! Get your smelly ass down here!"

Jerry climbed over the announcement table and slid into the ring. He had a microphone in his hand and his face told all the words he couldn't say due to the PG rating.

"How dare you abuse your power like that! Why take it out on a poor boy and his father who has made a bad decision!" Jerry yelled into the mike, the crowd falling silent for a second time this night.

Vince feigned thoughtfulness for a moment before raising the microphone to his mouth. "Maybe I just simply enjoy it."

Jerry's face went red at those words. "You're nothing but a pathetic little coward." He muttered into the microphone.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You're nothing but a scared little boy hiding behind the talent of greater men who you have ripped off!"

Vince looked taken back by Jerry's words and opened his mouth but the onslaught hadn't ended yet.

"You tear apart people's lives, take away their jobs and you even have your own fucking club for your ass! How low can you go! I'm embarrassed to even work under you, you miserable excuse for a human being!"

His words rang through the air, a tense silence filling the arena as if what he said was still sinking in. Suddenly, a hoarse laughter sounded. Vince stood at the front of the ramp, doubling over in laughter.

"Say what you want Lawler." Vince began, fitting the words in. "But unfortunately for you, this 'miserable excuse for a human being' currently holds the contract to your job."

Realization sunk in and the look on Jerry's face only worsened as Vince drew out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"And that job that you have," Vince tore the sheet, methodically ripping the paper into tiny shreds before blowing the remaining pieces away, scattering white everywhere. "is now gone."

Gasps of dismay were heard from the crowd and another chorus of boos were aimed at the chairman who smiled all too pleasantly at the look on his former employee's face.

Lawler raised the microphone to his mouth, his fist gripped tightly onto the handle.

"Well, if I'm going out of here, I'm taking you with me."

In the moment it took for Mr McMahon to comprehend Jerry's words, he was already out of the ring and half way up the ramp. Vince tried to run but his efforts were futile as he caught a drop kick to the back of his skull, sending him to the steel floor below. In minutes, security swarmed the area, dragging the commentator away from the business man but not before Jerry had managed to get some damage in. The camera zoomed in on the blood that seeped from Vince's nose and Cole commented on how Mr McMahon looked better with a broken nose. Medics finally arrived on the scene too, strapping the younger Dibiase to a stretcher and carting him away. The crowd's hearts went out to the two, one being escorted away from the building, the other lying unconscious on a board. But what the audience didn't see was just before the stretcher exited the arena, the young boy's eyes flicked open. And they were filled with the need for revenge.

**My first WWE fanfic. Written from an idea formed in the bathroom, put on an expensive ipad and then shoved onto the most amazing site ever. Try not to be too mean on me and hopefully, I won't wait a year before updating.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! Sorry for the long wait. A huge project for science and english came up and...I didn't even have time for Smackdown. But regardless, here it is, my new chapter. I really wanted to get this done because well... yeah. I just wanted to.**

**I think there's a disclaimer on the first chapter. Sorry, those things piss the hell out of moi. **

**Regardless, Enjoy. Or scream at me. Whichever you chose to do. I honestly prefer the latter cause i haven't been in a catfight for a while(teehee) but if you want to do the first, you welcome to do so.**

* * *

><p>"Mr Dibiase! Please stop moving!"<p>

The medic was screaming directly at the superstar's face but Ted wasn't hearing him. His eyes scanned frantically for his father but when he wasn't found, his temper flared. Pushing away the poor man who was meant to look after him, Ted set out for him. As he stormed through the maze that was backstage, Ted couldn't help but notice all the stares he garnered from the rest of the crew. There were whispers too. As Ted brushed shoulders with one of the Bella twins, he noticed how her hands went quickly to cover her mouth.

"What?" Ted hissed, causing the girl to jump at his tone.

"I'm sorry about your father." She murmured after some thought, unable to look the third generation superstar in the eye.

"Yeah," Ted said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'd be sorry for him too but you know, he kind of hit me in the head with a chair!"

The outburst only proceeded to scare the diva and worsen Ted's move as he continued to move to the guest locker room. Throwing open the plaster door, he glared at the suited man who sat all too calmly on the chair.

"What was that about?" He asked, leaning casually against the door frame, blocking the only exit.

Ted Dibiase senior only just seemed to notice him, getting up to shake his hand but Ted brushed it away.

"Just tell me why you hit me with a chair dad."

"Its more complicated than-"

"No it isn't!" Ted yelled. "Just tell me why you hit me with the god forsaken chair. Tell me why you sold out your son for a couple hundred and why for the first time in my life, you complimented me only to take those words back."

Some kind of remorse appeared on the older man's face but as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. It was like Vince said. A bad business investment and now I'm bankrupt."

Ted snorted in disbelief. "So instead of taking a normal job, you chose to work for the human equivalent of a maggot?"

The man shook his head, teeth clenched. "You don't understand-"

"Oh of course I don't understand dad. I'm just not living your life right now, wrestling people like you did-"

"No you don't!" Ted found himself speechless at those sudden words. "You didn't have to work your way from the bottom. You only had to say that you were my son before they handed you this job on a silver platter."

Without thinking, Ted aimed his fist at his father's face. But before it hit, the older man reversed it and Ted doubled over. Another one hit his face and Ted staggered out of the locker room. Despite the years of retirement, his father still had a right hand to be reckoned with.

Ted spat the blood out of his mouth and onto the floor. "You think that I didn't work my way here! I worked my ass off and you know! Your name only added more pressure!"

"As if! You rehired Virgil, took the million dollar championship, you even did the conceited millionaire gimmick!" The older Dibiase spouted the words with unimaginable malice.

"You're nothing but a cheap replica off me."

As if he snapped, Ted grabbed his father by the collar, not caring at the astounded yells of the staff.

"You take that back." He hissed, staring at his father dead in the eye.

Ted senior spat at him. "Its true, you're nothing but a replacement for me. And even for that, you struggle. I'm ashamed for you to be my son."

The words hit him hard and he looked into his fathers eyes, hoping for some sign that he regretted it but when all he got was the cold emotionless stare, Ted realised, that was all he was going to get.

"You sicken me." Ted muttered, walking away. He noticed the terrified looks from the audience that had formed around their drama and felt some shame burn his face and he quickened his pace, almost running to his hideaway.

When he got to his locker room, he sat down on the central bench and placed his head into his hands and sighed. How did everything go wrong?

The thoughts seemed to run around in his head. Was this just another storyline? Or was this real life? After a while, you couldn't tell what was what in the WWE anymore.

Ted got up and started going through his usual routine. Undress, shower then dress and pack up.

The water stung but it soothed the exploding pain in his head and soon, he felt a heck of a lot better. He pulled on a loose fitting dapple grey shirt along with faded blue jeans that he loved and placed everything in a rucksack before slinging it onto his shoulder.

He reached for the door handle when the black door ran into his face.

"Ted? Oh my god!"

Despite the room shifting around him, a smile crept onto his face at the sound of his former partner tag team partner.

Cody cursed silently under his breath and reached to help the fallen man up.

"Shit, sorry man."

Ted stood up and wobbled for a while, clinging a little to Cody's arm to support him.

Cody placed Ted back on the bench with an unusual cautiousness.

"Man, what on earth happened with you and your dad?"

"I'm trying to figure that out myself." Ted joked, rubbing his temple gently.

Cody laughed, showing pearl white teeth. He was certainly something you didn't find every day. Chocolate brown hair, steel grey eyes and not to mention talented to boot, no wonder the WWE were tripping over themselves to hire him.

He was still dressed in his wrestling gear, white trunks with his initials printed on them in black. His boots were knee high, in a similar design to his trunks with a discreet triforce symbol, hinting the gaming obsession he possessed.

Then there was the concern in his eyes, unlike the arrogant bravado he usually wore in the ring.

"Seriously Ted, tell me."

"It's just a story line," Ted said, trying to calm down his agitated friend who snorted at his pathetic lie.

"I've been in this business long enough Theodore to know when something's real."

The use of his full name only imposed the fact that Cody could see through his lie.

He stared at him. "He said I'm a cheap replica off him, he threw the fact I was his son into my face and told me he was ashamed."

Ted expected comforting words, or even just silence. But when he heard Cody laughing, it caught him completely off guard. He looked at his friend incredulously.

"You're acting like that time he forgot to come to your little league game." Cody teased, enjoying the pink that flooded the man's face.

"At least I didn't burst into tears when my dad refused to buy me Zelda."

Now it was his turn to blush and Cody starred away, a small smile lingering on his face.

"Ted, you don't believe him do you?"

The question caught him off guard. Did he believe the words his father had said to him? Of course he did. His father was never one to lie.

But, maybe it was just a farce? Maybe he did need the money. And this was the only way to get it back.

"Ted," Cody's words pulled him away from his thoughts."you've got your thinking face on. That's never good."

Ted frowned at Cody.

"I do not have a thinking face."

"And I would be the one to object to that." Cody retorted. "It looks sorta like a constipated donkey."

Ted rolled his eyes at his friend's theatrics.

"Yeah, and your normal face doesn't."

"Excuse me! Girls would kill for this piece of meat." He gestured to his chest, putting on that cocky smirk that Ted was often tempted to punch of his face.

Regardless, he was still one of the only people who could make him smile.

"I think he did mean it Cody." He muttered softly, keeping an eye on the man.

Cody thought for a while. "So this isn't a story line?"

Ted snorted in disbelief. "Isn't that what you came here for?"

"Wasn't sure. But Teddy, are you okay with this?"

He shrugged loosely, smiling brightly back at his friend. "I'm going to be a father soon, I have a cult of devout followers and I can beat your ass any day. I'm not going to let some old man tie me down."

Cody flashed a matching smile right back at him. "That's the spirit man."

Now if only spirit could get me out of this mess, Ted thought as he hefted the duffle bag once more on his shoulder before walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Short i know... And i apologize for making Cody Rhodes so nice. Don't worry, I hate him too. (GO TEAM BIG SHOW!)<strong>

**So review or HBK gets it!(well not really but...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! This chapter basically wrote itself so this is a quickie. **

**I don't like Michael Cole. Yes I'm biased to the goodies like Jerry and JR but you know, he's like a big pumpkin with earmuffs. The only thing good to do with him is to carve him out and stick it on your front lawn to scare away people.**

**Anyways, disclaimer on chapter 1. If you are the WWE, you still can't use this plot line because i own it! :P**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Monday night Raw people," Michael Cole began his usual tirade, the crowd remaining uninterested. It was always like that but the seat next to him remained vacant.<p>

"As you know, my partner Jerry King Lawler has been fired and trust me, Monday night Raw is better without him, don't you agree?"

The crowd booed in response but he continued on, completely oblivious to the crowd's reaction.

"Anyway, we're here to talk about an astounding twist that happened last week. We saw the million dollar man Ted Dibiase Senior come out to the ring to congratulate his son, only for Vince to come out and Ted turn on his son."

A quick clip of the even played on the titantron, causing some people in the crowd to wince at the sickening impact of steel against flesh.

"Now we go to Josh who is waiting with the million dollar man."

The titantron that flashed to the view of back stage. John Matthews stood beside the million dollar man, dressed in his usual suit, a microphone placed almost uncomfortable distance from his mouth. Ted Dibiase senior stared at the camera ahead, not paying any attention to the smaller man beside him.

"Could I have a moment of your time?" He asked, raising the microphone to the elder's mouth who stared down at the interviewer intimidatingly.

"You already have." He replied curtly, leaving Josh momentarily speechless.

"Um, well," As he stumbled for words, the million dollar man cut him off.

"I know what you want to ask me. Why did I hit my son?" The expression on his face changed drastically. It went from some one slightly alarming to a look of pure malice.

"He's a disappointment. Always has and always will be. Even as a child, he would do nothing but fail no matter how hard I tried. Yet people still liked him. They would cheer him on in his little league games, even when he missed."

Ted Dibiase spat out the last word like it was something foul in his mouth. The crowd outside completely silent at his callous words.

"Now he's in the business, surviving on my reputation alone. He's got his posse, but he's just disguising the fact of what he really is. A commoner, a peasant, a failure."

The man's hollow words rang through the arena, chilling every one to the bone. The sniffles of a little boy could be picked up from the microphone but Ted continued on.

"So, when Vince McMahon offered me a chance to regain my fortune, how could I refuse? Get money, eliminate a weakling and regain my reputation. There's really no bad side to this is there."

There was no evil maniacal laugh, just a grin. It was so simple yet of was filled with so much cruelty that even Josh shuddered.

Suddenly, I came from money played loudly and the crowd broke into cheering.

Ted Dibiase walked out, dressed in his wrestling gear. His face was somber, an oddly determined look in his eyes as he slid not the ring. One of the stage hands handed him a microphone.

"Dad," Ted began, pacing the length of the ring slowly. "So that never occurred to you before? To sell your son out for money? "

The crowd started booing but Ted gestured for them to stop.

"No! I'm not worried about that." The crowd was immediately silenced, an confused expression on many of them.

"I just wanted to know when you started to realize you had a son."

The crowd muttered in bewilderment as the expression on the million dollar man's face started to change. It warped slowly into one of insecurity.

Ted marveled silently at the expression on his father's face and continued. "You never noticed before. Whether or not I did good at school, whether I retained the title or not, not anything."

Ted stopped pacing and turned to face the titantron.

"So here I am, along with the rest of the WWE universe, wondering why? Most importantly, why now? Why all of a sudden, come out and say that you hate your son when you've ignored him for your entire life? And I could only come up with one reason."

Ted pulled a smirk almost identical to the one his father had used. He smiled at the titantron, before letting the bomb drop.

"I am simply, better than you."

The affect was instant. The crowd was in uproar and Michael Cole was gibbering like a child but Ted had only eyes for one person.

The million dollar man stared at the screen, jaw dropped at the accusation. For a moment, he was stunned, a dazed look on his face but that soon turned to be of startling aggression.

"You," He began, hissing out the words. "honestly think I would be jealous of a little boy with his clique?"

The stress on the final word received a mixed reaction from the audience but Ted only shrugged, toying idly with the microphone in his fingers.

"Why else would you do all of this dad?" The title was dripping with sarcasm as Ted drawled on slowly.

"I'm young and I'm going to be a dad. I'm popular with the crowd." Ted pointed the microphone at the crowd who screamed their ascent.

"I'm athletic, I'm getting payed huge amounts. I have everything you had at your age and more."

Ted let the microphone drop from his mouth for a moment as he took a deep breath.

"I have the world that you struggled to hold onto at my finger tips. Face it dad,"

A coy smirk slid onto his features as he turned to stare at the Titantron directly.

"you're the failure."

Not even Cole was able to comprehend what he was saying. The words needed to strike, sink in and then they would react.

Almost simultaneously, 17000 understood exactly what he was saying. Some cheered enthusiastically, other's booed to the best of their ability. Regardless of the crowd's reaction, Ted kept his eyes locked with his father's.

The man's face was a light pink, but the shade eventually darkened to a volcanic red. Ted Dibiase Senior snatched the microphone away from Josh, stalking up the the camera man who tried to back away but was grabbed roughly by the collar.

"You're nothing! You hear me! Nothing!"

His breaths were shallow as he stared down at the Dibiase Posse leader who only smiled contentedly at the titantron.

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here. You'd be on the streets. But they've been after my genes and that's the only reason you're around!"

Ted nodded calmly. "And yet I'm still here, after all this time. That means I'm worth something to them, unlike you."

The pointed words were harsh but Ted never expected that smile sentence to weasel such a reaction out of his father.

"How can an accident be worth something!"

The words slipped out far too easily and the world seemed to slow down. The gasps of the crowd and even the commentator flew at him but he couldn't tear his eyes of his father. Ted once again, looked for any sign of pity in those eyes but as usual, was only met with steely determination.

Ted turned away, his throat clenching up and tears threatening to spill. But he wasn't going to let his father walk away without any sort of backlash.

He chuckled softly in to the microphone, as if it was relieving to know that fact. Ted turned up to look at the screen broadcasting the face of a man he hated.

"You know what?" He spoke steadily, a tone of eerie calm in his voice. "Regardless of whether I'm an accident or not, you are always the one making the mistakes!"

His voice turned to anger at the ending and he glared fiercely at the screen but instead of his father, he only saw the smirking face of the director.

"Aww, poor little Theodore." The man falsely simpered. "Didn't know you weren't wanted?"

The crowd booed loudly at the screen, giving the chairman a reaction to rival that of Vicky Guerrero.

"What do you want Vince?" Ted asked in a low and dangerous tone.

Vince laughed at him.

"Oh don't worry Ted, I'm just putting you in a match. A very special one..."

A man walked out. He was dressed in a pair of simple black pants and no music seemed to play for him. He had dark skin and eyes that were even darker, not only in color. The figure seemed familiar to Ted but was unsure why. But as the man walked into the ring, he instantly knew who it was.

"Virgil!"

"What is he doing here!" Cole asked, trying to restore some kind of order in the arena at the reappearance of the long lost face. A referee climbed in the ring and ordered for the bell to rung to begin the match.

"So here we are folks, after all the pipe bombs dropped on us tonight. There's a surprise match going on between Ted Dibiase junior and Virgil, the bodyguard of both the million dollar man and Ted."

While the commentary went on, Ted and Virgil stalked each other, circling around the ring. Eventually, Ted ran in, going for a grapple and the two locked on each other. Virgil backed Ted up into the ring post, before kneeing the third generation superstar in the stomach.

Ted doubled over and the large man tucked his arms behind the ropes before punching him effortlessly in the midsection. Ted winced with each blow, struggling to get his arms free. When he finally did, he elbowed the Virgil in the chin, causing him to back away.

Ted went back straight to the offense, throwing a few rights before grappling him and pulling off a suplex. Virgil hit the floor and arched his back, cursing him.

As he sat up, Ted hooked his arm around his and pulled back and pulled into a signature submission.

"The million dollar dream!" Michael Cole yelled, leaning up over the announcer table to get a better look as Virgil's features contorted in pain.

"Talk about a slap to the face for Ted Dibiase Senior."

Virgil struggle desperately in the hold, searching for any sign of escape and edged towards the ring ropes. Seeing the move, Ted wretched harder and elicited another round of profanities from the man. Eventually, he sank to the ground, tapping his arm rather pathetically.

The referee signaled for the bell to be rung and the announcer left his seat but when Ted refused to let go off Virgil, he signaled to the referees to pull him off. The other men raced in but Ted refused to let go. Virgil was still screaming, his tendons being ripped apart.

When they finally managed to get him off, they had to cart Virgil off in a stretcher. According to tradition, the announcer climbed slowly back in the ring. He raised the microphone to his mouth but it was snatched away.

"See dad?" Ted said, a pant emphasizing each word.

"That much better."

* * *

><p><strong>So, you like? <strong>

**Don't be afraid to say no. I like constructive reviews.**

**But hate mail is a no no. Bad people send hate mail and then i do bad things.**

**And I'm sorry for making Ted Dibiase such a bad man. I do like him it's just that he seems sorta...evil.**

**So review or Undertaker gets it!(I'm more likely to be tombstoned though)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! **

**I'm uploading this instead of Call me Maybe because it's been sitting on my computer for a really long time and I felt that if I didn't, I would probably end up forgetting about it or accidentally deleting it during my usual purge.**

**Anyways! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I apparently have to put a disclaimer and my buddy(Quintana) Says I should refresh it in case anyone decides to sue.**

**I do not own the WWE or any superstars associated with it. I also do not own Ted Dibiase's mother. (Why is this even necessary?) **

* * *

><p>There was a loud slam of the door and a remarkably calm Ted Dibiase junior "Ted! Wait up!"<p>

Ted heard the voice and he was tempted to turn around and talk to Cody but after everything that had happened, he wasn't ready to explain to even his best friend what was going through his mind.

"Teddy!"

He continued to ignore the constant protests, heading out back to what he was sure was another Dibiase Posse party. He had heard this one was organized by a lady named Isabelle, he thought, doing anything to distract himself from the persistent voice of his friend.

"Theodore Dibiase! If I have to call your name one more time I will tell your mother!"

That sentence caught Ted off guard and he chuckled at it, giving Cody enough time to grab onto his hand and spin the Dibiase around.

"Care to explain exactly what you did out there?" Cody panted, his grip on Ted's arm tightening with each breath.

"I was just doing what you told me too."

Cody cocked his head sideways in confusion.

"Remind me again what stupid thing did I tell you to do?"

"Go out there and dig myself out of this mess?"

Cody sighed theatrically, slapping his forehead exasperatedly.

"Teddy," He said slowly, as if instructing a child. "I think you just made yourself your grave."

"Thanks for the moral support." Ted said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He turned around to walk away when he was pulled back by Cody.

"Oh not so fast Teddy." Cody spun the posse leader around and Ted shot a confused look at Cody.

"What?" He asked, crossing both arms over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently.

"My dad will be after you." Cody said, a deadly seriousness in his voice.

"What! What did I ever do to him!"

"Your dad and my dad are friends remember?" He tapped Ted's head lightly. "I highly doubt he would just stand by after the blow you dealt him."

"He's still just an old man."

"He's dangerous Ted. Be careful." Cody warned, letting go of Ted's wrist. He then walked away, raising a half hearted hand as a good bye.

"Wait!" He yelled after the figure but by the time the words had escaped his lips, Cody was long gone.

Sighing in defeat, Ted kept on walking. His boots clicking against the concrete echoed loudly in an almost ominous fashion. There were crates and bins were lined up against the wall and blue copper pipes ran above them. The door to the outside world was steel with a small plastic window covered with a metal mesh.

His hand went out to the handle when something hit him in the stomach. A pure gut feeling that told him to move away from the door, to do anything but head out to his fans.

But how could he? That was his difference from his father. Stubbornly, Ted gripped the metal handle and swung the door open.

In the car park, there was chaos.

There were people everywhere screaming, many wearing his T shirts. White sheets of canvas lay beside metal poles, inferring that they were tents that had been taken down. Tables were overturned, chairs thrown messily on a pile but among all the damage were the same black suited men, disposing off the waste, moving the fans along but all the time, working on destroying the party.

Enraged, Ted walked up to one of them. He had tanned skin and he wore sunglasses despite the fact it was night time. His head was shaved bald and a mini microphone hung awkwardly over his right ear. In one hand, he held a man's shoulder as he led them away.

Ted tapped the man gently on the shoulder. The man turned around instinctively and ran into the younger Dibiase's fist. He stumbled back, clutching his face with both hands. Ted followed up with a right hook before performing a clothesline, knocking the body guard to the ground.

He stared down at the now unconscious man with a look of satisfaction before turning to the fan who was still dumbfounded by the performance he had just witnessed. Ted flashed a smile at the fan who was snapped back to reality.

"Who did this all?" Ted asked, keeping an eye out for any more suited people.

"It was-" The man started off but was interrupted by a familiar voice. It was heavily laced with a Louisiana accent and odd pauses. Ted turned around, ignoring the horrified gasps coming from the man behind him.

"Hey Dusty."

The old man chuckled at the use of his old ring name. His hair was white with age and it was combed back along his head. Glasses framed electric blue eyes that seemed far to alive for someone his age. Dusty wore a black cardigan made out of wool over a T-shirt. Black glossed shoes glossed over with vaseline and a walking cane in hand, looking back now, it would've been hard to see the American Dream, son of a plumber, dressed up like this.

But nonetheless, it was the old man who had accompanied Ted and Cody on their many rendezvous to various places.

"Good to see you Ted, but what's with all this ruckus?"

The whole situation suddenly flooded back into his mind.

"It's not good," He began, surveying the scene.

"I highly doubt we can do anything-"

Ted ducked instinctively as he heard q steel chair whizzed over his head. Rolling out of the way, Cody's warning about his father suddenly seemed fare more relevant.

A suited man identical to the one he had knocked out moments ago stood beside Dusty, holding the steel chair in one hand. The American dream smiled warmly though Ted could now see the hidden malice behind it.

"Come on Teddy, why? Your father was good to you. Why shame him on international TV?"

Dusty's voice had a certain plea in it, as of he were reluctant to do anything of this such.

"My father...is this what this is all about!" Ted raged at the man, taking a step forward but stopped when he saw the man swing at him again.

Dusty chuckled as he watched Ted stumbled back.

"What else could it be about? We're friends. We stick by each other."

Ted shook his head at this, confused.

"This doesn't involve you."

The American Dream only smiled serenely at the boy before snapping his fingers. Another one of the bodyguards walked up from behind him, holding a girl with both hands twisted behind her back.

She was olive skinned with wild eyes. Her hair was all over the place as she fought her captor, shouting out what he was sure were insults in a foreign language.

"Hijo de puta!" She swore, aiming a kick at the man behind her in the groin section. He dodged before twisting her wrist even harder. She cried out, silencing the crowd around her.

Dusty Rhodes walked up to her, examining her like he would a piece of meat before shaking his head sadly.

"You could've been so much more Isabelle. Yet, you simply chose to be the sheep of this peasant." He gave her a sympathetic look which was met back with a glare.

"Better that than to be a coward hiding behind his money." Isabelle smirked sadistically. "I liked you better when you were simply a plumber's son."

The comment caused Dusty to laugh before he punched her across the face. The impact resounded across the car park, everyone silent. Isabelle's head swung back before turning back to face him, her cheek swelling.

"You know why I stopped being the 'plumber's son'?" He said maliciously, holding her chin in his hand, forcing her to face him.

"Because I knew I would end up like you, mindlessly wasting my life serving someone who I know I could easily surpass."

"Oh, sorry. You can't beat Ted, as worthless as he is. Because you're just sheep."

"And sheep can not think."

Isabelle smiled defiantly at Dusty, before spitting in his face.

"That thoughtful enough for you?"

The American dream stood still for a moment, glasses protecting his eyes as he wiped the spit off his face.

And then all hell broke loose.

Dusty launched himself at Isabelle only to have Ted catch him with a spear before he hit her. Isabelle twisted out of the bodyguard's grip before kneeing him in the stomach and shoving him onto the concrete.

Ted shot her a curious look and she shrugged.

"You're educational."

He smirked for a moment but it was soon wiped off his face as he took in the scene around him. Fans were brawling everywhere, battling with the suited men who were yelling into their head pieces for back up. There were people with blood streaking down their arms from cuts on the pavement but no one seemed to noticed or if they did, they were ignoring the pain.

Poles, chairs and the occasional table were being used as weapons and the sound of metal and breaking plaster filed the once ominously silent lot. Ted cringed as he saw a fan decked with the all to famous con chair to.

Suddenly, he felt a small tapping on his shoulder. Ted turned around and saw Isabelle, two steel chairs in hand. She handed one to him, an almost grim look on her face as he took it.

"You are their leader." She whispered, looking at the floor. "Go fight by them and show them we are more than mindless followers."

She spat the last word out before running off, presumably to help someone. Ted watched her as she disappeared into the chaos, screaming vulgarities in spanish. Feeling the weight of the chair in his hand, Ted was reminded of why he created this group.

"For the people!" Ted yelled, rushing into the fray.

He got the first man in stomach with the back of the chair. He doubled over and Ted kicked him away into another one. He grappled with one for a moment over the chair before slamming the steel into his face. Ted felt sick for a moment when he saw the blood spewing out of the man's nose but he ignored it.

That's when he saw Cody. Dressed in a grey shirt and Levi's, he didn't stand out through dress but he naturally drew looks wherever he went, even if it was an all out war.

He was currently battling two of the bouncers, trying to shake one off while getting wresting a pipe away from another. Completely focused On the two assailants, Cody didn't notice another suited figure sneak up behind him, steel chair in hand.

"Cody!"

The man's head snapped towards Ted but ducked as all three enemies were nailed with a chair shot. Finally standing up, Cody breathed a sigh of relief.

"Next time a little more warning time Teddy."

The younger Dibiase opened his mouth to reply but knelt suddenly when Cody swung the pipe at him. The metal rang and the bouncer fell back into the concrete.

"At least I gave you a warning."

Ted saw Cody smirk at the remark and they both looked around and Ted felt the familiar confidence he had when he fought by the dashing Rhodes' side. A safety knowing that regardless of whether they were forced to make DX submit in the ring, or knocking the lights out of people with various objects, there was no need to check his back every five minutes.

Regardless of the fact that your back up uses pore strips.

The duo moved easily through the crowd, helping out not just the Posse members but the casual fans who had realized this was more than just a story line. Legacy might not have the legend killer anymore, but it didn't make them any less deadly.

Ted had just finished beating down the last of the guards when he saw a surge of black over take the crowd. Immediately, he recognized them as Vince Mcmahon's security. Amongst the midst of their ranks, was the one and only, balding CEO of WWE, Vine Mcmahon.

"This is the CEO speaking! I ask you to drop all weapons now! I repeat! Drop all weapons now!"

He shouted this through a megaphone, thought his words only garnered him boos from the still raging group.

Vince's expression was immediately filled with rage and his grip on the electronic device tightened.

"For crying out loud! Drop the weapons!"

His words were still in vain as the fans then started to bombard Himaith what ever they could find. Bottles, signs, Ted was also rather amused to see the odd chair flying.

But none of them hit their target as the security surrounding him like an impenatrable wall took the damage, not caring for their own safety. Vince smirked knowingly at the crowd.

"If you do not do this right now, I will fire Ted Dibiase!"

The words seemed to placate the crowd for a moment as if they were thinking about retreating but the angry murmurs among the crowd and eventually, they turned to shouts. And soon the army was up in arms again.

Vince only smiled and whispered something into the ear of the closest bodyguard. The eyebrows behind the sunglasses arched in surprise but still reached for his phone. Yelling hushed words into the mouthpiece. He clicked it off before escorting the chairman back inside the building, away from hostile fire.

Ted saw red as he watched Vince disappear back into the building, his personal battalion covering his every move. He forced his way through the suited mass of humanity and had just caught sight of the signature greeting hair when he heard a loud gunshot.

The crowd stilled and their eyes immediately turned to the man who shot the bullet. Ted gritted his teeth at the million dollar man, who had an intricate pistol pointed at the air. Ted Dibiase senior was smiling at the crowd, as if he were entertaining them in the ring.

"Now, now." He chided, as if talking to small children. "we wouldn't want to make the big boss man mad, would we?"

The million dollar man chuckled as he toyed with the gun, seemingly amused at the frightened expressions of the crowd.

"Don't worry! If I wanted to shoot you, I would've done it like this."

He pointed the gun at the nearest person, flicking of the safety switch with a soft click.

That instantly sent the crowd into panic once more. People flew past him, screaming at the prospect of not being able to see tomorrow. Soon the car park was cleared and only Ted and his father were standing.

Seeing his son, the million dollar man pointed the pistol at him, the trigger balancing lightly on his forefinger.

"Not running Teddy?" He asked amused. "That's probably the most courageous thing you've done all your life."

Ted laughed, brushing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes.

"I would be scared if I didn't know the gun was fake."

The senior shot his son a confused look.

"And how would you know that?"

Ted chuckled at his cluelessness.

"You used to pull that same prank on every single one of your hunting friends. The chambers are loaded with gunpowder to imitate the sound and flash but there's no actual bullet in there."

"And you know this how?"

"Just because you refused to give me the time of day doesn't mean I ignored you."

"Well, how about we test out that theory of yours?"

Ted watched as his father took aim, finger lingering on the trigger before pressing down of the crescent shaped leaver with a single minded determination.

The bang went off and Ted flinched, resisting the urge to look down at his midriff to check for damage. When he felt no pain explode in his body, he looked up, an almost contempt look on his face.

Ted Dibiase senior smirked at his son's knowledge before sliding the pistol across the concrete. It hit Ted's foot and he stared at it for a moment, pondering the meaning of the action.

"Don't presume you know everything about me Ted. Try the gun."

With those final words, the million dollar man walked away, his suit flickering in the lamp light.

Ted stared after his father, wondering what he meant. With shaky hands, he picked up the detailed gun, running a finger over the designs embossed in the silver.

Then with a practiced ease, Ted cocked the safety switch and aimed at the concrete wall. His finger rested on the trigger hesitantly for a moment before pulling down.

The brick shattered from the impact, minuscule shards of cement flying from the hole. A small case rolled out for the revolver as Ted dropped it as if it were burning hot. Staring at the gun with a mixture of fear and hate, he kicked the offending item away from him.

The silver pistol slid across the concrete like a glider on ice before falling into the gutter, metal clanging against metal before all was silent.

Ted shivered as he turned back to the arena. Was there anything of his previous life that he could trust?

* * *

><p><strong>So, anyway.<strong>

**I would love to hear from people about this as loads of people don't actually know who this guy is.**

**He ain't that bad a wrestler is he?**

**Anyway, review or Ted Dibiase Senior gets it!(Well, knowing that he actually has guns, I might as well shoot myself now)**


End file.
